ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Avengers Protocol (AEMH Season 2 finale)
New Avengers Protocol is the fifty-second episode and the season 2 finale of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Plot The Kree-Skrull war has been cancelled, Iron Man asks Mr. Fantastic how things are going with Ravonna, Mr. Fantastic mentions that he is doing the best he could, Vision confirms that Simon Williams still needs to be revived, despite him being revived, for he had lost his brain patterns, and he needs to live again. Meanwhile, Captain Mar-Vell announces that he will be leading the Kree Empire, and that they will make peace with the Skrulls and end the war. Yon-Rogg asks Mar-Vell how he will control the army, Mar-Vell tells them he knows how, by treating humans with peace. Hawkeye and Thor visit Prison 42, to get Kang out of his cell, Mockingbird looks at Clint, and Clint waves at her, as Mockingbird waves back, Nick Fury comes by and asked her if she and Hawkeye had their talk last night, Mockingbird stated, "affirmative". Hawkeye and Thor arrive at Baxter Building with Kang, where all the Avengers waited, Captain America tells Kang that he is free to go until Ravonna is almost cured, Kang calls them fools for letting Ravonna almost die, Hawkeye tells Kang, "Listen, the Captain America you blamed was the Skrull, the war is over, it's the Skrull you should blame, he caused your time to be almost erased", and Wasp declares to Kang that he owes Captain America an apology. Kang tells them, "If you think I will apologize, I will never do that", Captain America tells him, "There is always a choice, Kang, you can apologize for accusing me, for Ravonna", Kang looks at Ravonna, Kang apologizes and begs for his suit, which Herbie passes it to, but Kang instead blasts Herbie, and returns into his armor, and reveals he is sorry that he must return his time. Theme Song Kang escapes and takes Ravonna in a containment tube with him, while the Avengers follow him to Stark Tower, there he changes the Arc Reactor into a time machine, making the Avengers disappear, causing Iron Man to have JARVIS to active the New Avengers Protocol, before he vanishes into the timestream with his fellow avengers, the Avengers are sent from Earth 8096 to Earth 555326. Meanwhile in 8096, the New Avengers Protocol starts contacting allies of the Avengers in order to hold off Kang, Spider-Man was having a peanut butter and jelly sandwich made from his Aunt May, but witnesses time objects appearing, which made him lose his sandwich to a bird, and then he goes to fight against the time things, everyone is gathered a message from Iron Man: Everyone of you has what it takes to prove that your a hero, the mansion, the quinjets, their all yours, Iron Man out. Back in 555326, the Avengers see the destruction of the city, and Wasp asks who could've done this, and they are attacked by 5 children, that matches Captain America, Black Panther, Thor, Wasp and Hawkeye's abilities, as they are knocked out, they are to an elderly Tony Stark and an elderly Hulk, as they realize that they are their children, James, Azari, Torunn, Henry Pym, Jr. and Francis. Elder Tony revealed he watched the kids and told a story about the Avengers, "And there came the day, unlike any other. When Earth's mightiest heroes were united against a common threat. The Soldier, the God, the Knight, the Spy, the Giant, the King, the Pixie, the Ghost, and the Archer. On that day, the Avengers were born. To fight foes that no single hero could withstand: time-traveling conquerors, alien invaders and masters of evil. The Avengers vanquished them all. And finally, when the world was at peace, the heroes built lives of their own. The Soldier and Spy fell in love, as did the Giant and Pixie. The King found his Queen. And the Thunder God returned to his kingdom far away from the world of man. And one by one, the children of the Avengers came to be. Children who would one day become a new generation of heroes. But in time, evil returned. An evil called Ultron. Ultron wanted nothing less than total dominion over the world. But the Avengers stood in its way. Sadly, their defeat was inevitable. But before they fell, the Avengers hid their children in a faraway place, where they would grow up safe from Ultron's grasp. Because the Avengers knew that as long as their children were alive, there was hope. Hope for the future.", then Clint asks what happened to his son, Tony revealed that he and Mockingbird were separated from the Avengers and believed they died, and they took their son with them into the ruins of New York, and formed the Scavengers, then he and Mockingbird died at the hands of Ultron, then Francis assumed leadership and the mantle of Hawkeye. Hawkeye was surprised that Mockingbird was his wife, Elder Tony revealed more, Panther married Storm, Cap married Black Widow, Hank and Janet married each other, and Thor married Sif, Yellowjacket said he collaborated with Tony to build Ultron to bring peace and order, but it went rogue and Hank was affected to not return as Ant-Man anymore, which shocks Pym. Back in 8096, the heroes enter Stark Tower as they confront Kang and fight him, but they all lost. Then they realize Kang is turning our time into his time, Spider-Man suggested that they all work together this time, like the Avengers work together against Kang. Meanwhile in 555326, Elder Iron Man fixes Tony's armor and arc reactor, as they confront Ultron, who had returned from space, having repair himself, and use Machinics with him to return to earth, and starts to battle the Avengers. In 8096, Kang is about to turn our time into his citadel, when War Machine suddenly distracts him, while the others do the same, and Spider-Man enters the building to fix it. In 555326, Ultron is a lot powerful than before, is winning, but Yellowjacket fights back and warns him that he will leave his friends and family alone, as he decapitates Ultron, with vibranium, while Ultron regenerates, Yellowjacket places a bomb beneath the base. Later in 8096, Spider-Man successfully fixes it, by pulling the citadel weapon from the first side of the Arc reactor, which fixes everything. In 555326, the Avengers bid farewell to their kids, as they realize they're about to go back into 8096, Clint tells Francis to be a great kid, and try to work well, Yellowjacket apologizes to Pym for not telling him that he created Ultron, Thor tells Torunn to always play well with James, Francis, Azari and Pym, Panther tells Azari to be a better prince, and to soon become a king, and Cap and James talk to each other for a little bit, that they'll someday learn to be a hero, they finally leave, as they vanish. The Next Avengers look with tears of joy in their eyes, Tony and Hulk look at each other. Later back in 8096, Kang confronts Spider-Man and is about to kill him, until the Avengers return, then Spider-Man pulls out the other citadel weapon, removing Kang from our time. Cast *Brian Bloom as Captain America *Eric Loomis as Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk (Present)/Hulk (Future) *Wally Wingert as Yellowjacket *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Wasp *Rick D. Wasserman as Thor *Chris Cox as Hawkeye *James C. Mathis III as Black Panther *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Marvel *Peter Jessop as Vision *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Jonathan Freeman as Kang the Conqueror *Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Fantastic *Erin Torpey as Invisible Woman *David Kaufman as Human Torch *Clancy Brown as Thing *Cindy Robinson as Ravonna *Phil LaMarr as Wonder Man *Steve Blum as Wolverine *Tom Kane as Tony Stark (Future)/Ultron *Noah C. Crawford as James Rogers *Brenna O'Brien as Torunn Odinson *Aidan Drummond as Henry Pym, Jr. *Dempsey M. Pappion as Azari T'Challa *Andrian Petriw as Francis Barton/Hawkeye II Trivia *The cast from Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow have reprised their roles. Category:Marvel Comics